HUSS Breakdance
Breakdance is an amusement ride designed by HUSS Park Attractions in 1985. Upon release, the ride design proved to be an instant hit, with HUSS now producing four varying designs, all of which can be acquired in transportable, semi-permanent, or permanent forms. Design and operation Breakdance consists of a dodecagonal platform with a diameter of 20 meters, upon which are mounted four hubs, each bearing four two-person cars. The entire ride is on an incline of 7.5°. When the ride is activated, the platform rotates, the hubs rotate in the opposite direction to the platform. The combination of the platform slope, hub movement, and weight displacement within the cars cause them to rock back and forth, the oblique join mount and the motion of the ride allowing the cars to rotate through 360°. Huss recommends that riders be a minimum of 48 in (120 cm) tall with an adult and over 54 in (140 cm) tall to ride alone on all models except for the Rodeo/Breakdance 4 variant; on this model, riders must be at least 42 in (110 cm) tall. Breakdances incorporate backdrops, and the provision for sound systems, elaborate light displays, and special effects equipment is made. Controls for these additional systems can easily be routed through the operator's console. Travelling versions of this ride can be disassembled and stowed on two 12 m (40 ft) trailers, one for the ride itself, the other carrying the platforms, backdrop, special effects equipment and ticket box. Variants The success of the design has prompted HUSS to manufacture three additional variants to the Breakdance design. These are: * Breakdance 2 - Six four-car hubs are installed on the 25-metre (82 ft) platform. * Breakdance 3 - The platform is reduced to 18-metre (59 ft) in diameter, and the slope of the platform is changed, making the platform slightly cone-shaped. No backdrop is sold with this ride, which in combination with the size and slope reductions, significantly reduces the overall weight of the ride. The 8 ton difference makes this variant popular for transportable operations. * Breakdance 4 - Also known as a Rodeo, this variant removes the platform entirely. Instead, three four-members of a "crew" are connected to the central dance by extended arms. There is no slope to the dance. It is much better suited for families than the other variants. Although officially a different ride and not a variant of Breakdance, after the success of Breakdance HUSS developed the Booster ride, which takes the idea a step further. It did not, however, gain the kind of success that Breakdance did. Similar rides Rides almost identical to the Breakdance have been produced by other companies. Below are listed the companies, with the ride name in brackets. * Safeco (Blade Runner) * Sobema (Break Dance) * Fabbri Group (Crazy Dance) * Top Fun (Magic Dance) * Nauta Bussink (Star Dancer) * Parkash (Break Dance) Appearances Over 110 Breakdance rides have been manufactured by HUSS, the vast majority of which are still in operation. Transportable Theme parks